You Have Always Been Mine
by Princessybunnie
Summary: After the tragic death of the Exalt of Ylisse, the prince and princess are deeply struck by this incident. Especially the young princess. Frederick wants to help her but is unaware of his own feelings towards the cleric. Rated M for sexual content.


The campsite of the shepherds seemed a little too quiet, almost to the point where it seemed deserted. Only one person was scouting the surrounding area, Frederick. The sounds of hooves pounding onto the ground echoed, but all he could hear was a scream; Lissa's scream. Just remembering it made his body shiver. He failed to protect the exalt. He failed to protect the kingdom of Ylisse. He failed to protect the princess; his princess. Just from his thoughts, anger boiled in his body. The rescue mission was all for nothing. The only thing he could do was train harder. Train for the sake of his duty. The duty to protect. That's when he heard the stumbling of grass behind him and a presence which he wasn't sure if it was a friend or foe.

"What are you doing out here this early Frederick?" A familiar voice called out that belonged to a certain tactician.

"Milady...I was just...just checking the area. To make sure our next journey wouldn't be hard due to the bumpy trail. I wouldn't want our unites tripping and perhaps, injure themselves." Robin crossed her arms and leaned on a tree nearby, eyes glued down.

"It's all my fault. If we had gotten there sooner...if we had-"

"Milady, please do not think of regret. Everything happened for a reason. The exalt believed in everyone to bring peace to the land. Just keep pushing forward."

"What about you? You keep talking like you already moved on but deep inside, you wished that you arrived sooner." Silence reigned down onto the two, the early birds singing in the sky. A very lovely morning best not suited for what had happened yesterday. Frederick gritted his teeth together as Robin began to head back towards the camp.

"Milord needs you, Robin. I'll head back as well."

"Just like how Chrom needs me, Lissa needs you also," was all she said before leaving ahead. The scream once again replayed his his head. She was crying and regretting in his arms. Her small body pressed against his armor as her emotions pierced through. All he could do was tighten his grip, holding her in fear that she would slip away into the darkness. Refusing to think of it anymore, Frederick tugged slightly on the rein as his horse trotted back to camp.

* * *

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Lissa's tent as the other shepherds emerged from their own. Maribelle came out from the tent, eyes reddened from crying. She glanced over at Frederick as she let out a shaken yet bitter laugh.

"She didn't get any sleep last night. She won't eat. God Frederick, she hasn't even smiled or laughed. My dearest Lissa," her voice ready to crumble once more. Gaius came by, a bag of candies in his hands. Once he noticed the two, he couldn't meet their eyes.

"I thought she would like some candy to at least sweeten her mood. I know what everybody is feeling but I figured that Lissa would..." The young thief stuttered with words, trying hard not to bring up painful memories. "The candies are from Sumia and me. Sumia wanted to come by but her and Cordelia are hunting for breakfast with Stahl."

"I think Lissa would like the comfort," Maribelle tried to smile before walking off. Even when Gaius returned from delivering the treats, Frederick didn't move one but from his position. The other shepherds visited with the young princess, all trying to cheer her up. To them all, the quiet princess was something they all weren't used to.

"Frederick...you're not going to see her?"

"Milord!"

"I'm still not feeling well but Robin is cheering for me to lead Ylisse. I was gonna see Lissa and try to comfort her."

"Milord...everybody have gone seen her. I personally think only milord can cheer her up since you two share the same pain."

"..."

"Forgive me, milord! I didn't mean to resurface painful memories."

"No, you're right Frederick. We do share the same pain. But we can't solve this together ourselves. We need somebody there for us."

With those words being said, the prince made his way inside. In just a few seconds, Frederick could hear the sobs of Lissa, crying out her sister's name. A shape pain in his chest left him suffocating, desperately breathing for air. It was like he could feel her pain, Lissa's pain. Even though Frederick knew he should visit her as well, a feeling swelled deep inside him as his legs moved away. Maybe it was because he didn't think highly of himself. Maybe because he thought that he couldn't do anything. Whatever it was, by the time Chrom came out, the knight was nowhere to be seen. The young prince sighed to himself deeply and hoped that Lissa would feel better, even just a little bit.

"Frederick isn't coming here to see her?" Robin asked, resting her hand on Chrom's shoulder, comforting him.

"We're going to have the final batter soon. We were lucky to escape."

"Final battle huh? You'll become the new king of Ylisse. And peace will finally come to the land."

"We are far from peace. We have to repair the land. Our journey is just beginning." The two sighed to themselves but smiled slightly. Their gazes were connected for a few moments before before the two of them started to feel their cheeks heat up. Robin adverted her gaze but felt a pair of strong hands cup her cheeks, forcing her to stare into his eyes. Chrom started to lean forward, but stopped once they heard a groggy voice call out to them. Lissa was there, peeking out slightly.

"Where's…where's Frederick?" She questioned. The two exchanged glances and shook their heads. They were afraid to admit that he was nowhere to be found but, Lissa already figured it out from their expressions. "He's...not…coming by right? Figures…" Her words trailed before she submerged back into her tent. Robin felt her anger boil within her as she marched towards the other shepherds.

"Have anyone seen Frederick pass by?"

"Robin!" Chrom called out, grasping her arm.

"Let go, Chrom!"

"What are you going to achieve by forcing Frederick to see Lissa?"

"Lissa needs him! Haven't you seen the way he held her? Haven't you seen how close they were?"

"He's just doing his duty as a knight!"

"As a knight? Weren't you all close as children?"

"Fredrick is bound his duty! Robin, you can't force him to take that step. In his eyes, that's crossing the line as a knight. Please understand that."

"But Chrom, it's also his duty to make you two happy. It's his duty to be there for Lissa."

"Robin!" The prince wasn't the type to raise his voice over such matters but, clearly Robin had to calm down. He was right. Nothing was going to be achieved by force. Robin knew that, but she still felt like Frederick was holding back. The other shepherds just looked down at their lunch, quiet as the approaching night. They were supposed to march this morning, but Chrom canceled it because of the atmosphere. Maribelle began to weep as lissa nor Frederick came for lunch. The crackling of the fire was the only sound echoing into the forest.

* * *

The noise of her growling stomach pained Lissa as she rummaged through her luggage for even the little hint of candy. That's when she remembered the bag of candy that Gaius had given her this morning. Popping one of the fruit flavored candy in her mouth, she had to thank the couple later for the sweet treats. As time passed by, the candies only sustained her hungry for a while. Dinner was probably a long way before ready and in her state right now, heading out with a slob-ish appearance was going to disturb her. Lissa gathered some new clothes and sneaked out from the camp, looking for at least a lake or waterfall to bathe in. If Chrom or Maribelle found her sneaking out, they would have scold her. But luckily, nobody was roaming around the forest. The sound of a waterfall nearby made her rushed over to that spot. It was absolutely beautiful to her as it provided a lake as well.

"Don't mind if I do," Lissa sighed, taking off her clothes. Her body slowly sank into the cold water as the moon shined down on her. This was probably the only time, besides sleeping, that her blond hair was loose. If she ever wore her hair down, the others would be shocked. Her lips curved into a smile, a feeling that was almost forgotten. Suddenly, the sound of a horse was heard nearby as Lissa instantly hid behind a rather large rock. Fear stuck her hard as she wasn't able to see if was a risen. "Oh god, why didn't I check my surroundings first," she pondered to herself.

"Easy now," a familiar voice called out. It didn't sound like a risen so Lissa peeked out such a little to see who it was. She looked and saw her clothes nearby, hidden from the stranger's vision. But then, her heart started to throb as Frederick was there. She hadn't seen him all day.  
"Wait, I'm naked right now," she whispered fiercely to herself. But then, her eyes looked down at her rather flat chest.

"Right, no guy isn't gonna look there with a desire." But, Lissa was curious to why Fredrick was there as she took another peek. Instantly, her cheeks started to redden with embarrassment as he was also bathing. This was the first time she had ever saw Frederick topless. She couldn't look away from this breathtaking sight. There was no scars whatsoever on his body and she noticed how toned his body was. Lissa was so entranced that something crawled upon her leg that she screamed in fear. She instantly exposed herself from her hiding spot and noticed Frederick desperately trying to reach her. That was a very bad idea.

"Milady!" He shouted and practically carried her out of the water. Black leeches were happily sucking on her legs as Frederick brushed them off. "Are you alright, Milady?" He questioned as he looked up. But right when he did, he instantly turned his head away. Lissa wanted to thank the knight but finally noticed that she was naked in front of him.

"Don't look, pervert!" She shrieked, dipping herself into the the water once again. Frederick was fumbling to find something for the princess to wear and offered his collar shirt. There was no words from the other as Frederick started to think that she hated him for earlier. When he thought about that option, his heart started to ache as he began to try to fix himself to mend the pain.

"I'm so sorry Milady. If you are disgusted of me for witnessing your holy body, I apologize with all my heart-"

"That's not it, Frederick. Just look away while I change into it," Lissa pouted as the knight immediately did what she told him. None of them talked, only the sounds of crickets were heard. Lissa stepped out from the lake, clutching onto the shirt hard. She knew she wasn't going to wear it long but even for a little bit, she wanted to crease it; to mark her presence. Frederick stayed in the water as Lissa retrieved his pants.

"Milady, you can head back to camp first." She grumbled a little as she plopped down onto the ground, not caring if the dirt was going to stain his shirt.

"What's this about my body being holy? Geez Fredrick, you come up with the weirdest compliments."

"It's true, Milady. Even though you're body is small compared to others, you have the fairest skin. You maintain as best you can. That effort takes time and determination. Also, you're body is free from any scars and wounds."

"That's because, you do your best to protect me and Chrom."

"It's my wish that no harm befalls upon you two."

"But you seem to protect me more."

"That's because, towards Milady I-" The curious look on her face made him stop. Not able to withstand her passionate gaze, her adverted his eyes away from her own.

"Frederick, finish what you were about to say."

"I'm sorry Milady, I simply cannot even say that within your presence." That's when a box was showed in front of him, in the palms of the sharp princess. "When did you-"

"I saw you bought this a couple of days ago. It was in the pockets of your pants. Did you honestly think you could hide it from me? After all this time together?" She giggled to herself, which made Frederick feel at ease to see her smile. The smile that he loved so much. "Who's it for?" His cheeks started to flush even more as he stood in the water, pondering on how to reply. Lissa could see his frustration and once again giggled. Maybe he needed a little push. After all, she clearly knew who is ring was for. It was obvious. Frederick smiled with ease but an image popped into his head. Lissa's face twisted with agony.

"Milady, don't meddle into my private life."

"C'mon Fredrick. Getting all embarrassed on me when it's clearly for..." She wanted to say more but focused on the look on Frederick's face. He wore no smile and he looked serious to the point where it scared her a bit. But she wanted to make sure so her lips parted to let the words escape. "The ring is for me right?" Fredrick was dead silent causing Lissa to think that maybe she was wrong. Maybe she got full of herself and didn't consider that maybe, his heart belonged another.

"Milady, I'm sorry but...that ring is for someone else." Broken. The pain in her chest tightened painfully as she tried to laugh it off. Of course he wouldn't see her as a woman. She knew that. She would just an annoying, immature princess that couldn't do anything to help. She couldn't even help her own sister. Frederick noticed that his words were harsh and wanted to apologize but the princess was already running off, grabbing her clothes in the process. He wanted to chase after her but he was still naked under the water. But the only thing he would do was regret his decision.

* * *

Lissa didn't have much time to put on her clothes so running barefoot in the forest was painful enough. But the pain in her heart seemed to numb everything. Her legs shook as she wobbled from tree to tree, regaining her balance slowly. The camp wasn't far so she decided to take a little break. By this time, the darkness frightened her, but the smoke from the fire acted like a guide.

"On my god!" Robin shouted, causing Lissa to jump a little. The tactician rushed over to her side, taking in how she looked. Her blond hair was tangled, wearing only an overly-large collar shirt, and barefooted. "Lissa, what happened to you?"

"Robin...I..." It was strange. She couldn't find the words to tell the other that she was alright. Robin inspected her from head to toe, often touching her chin.

"Lissa, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you physically but, I can't say that for your mental health." The tactician sighed deeply to herself before dabbing a spare cloth with water from her pouch. Then, she proceeded to clear away the dirt from the princess's feet.

"Thank you Robin," Lissa croaked.

"You don't need to thank me. That's what best friends are for," she smiled as she placed the clothes on the other. "I'll do your hair as well."

"There's no need Robin. My brush is back at my tent anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Robin. I'm going to go to bed. If Fredrick comes looking for me...can you not mention me?"

"Sure, but...did something happen between you two?"

"..."

"I knew it. Lissa, you knows Frederick cares about you more than anyone right?"

"Of course. He cares about us a little too much."

"Us?"

"Me and Chrom. I don't get it. He gets along super well with Chrom and they're like best friends. But when it comes to me, he's a little distant."

"That's not true, Lissa. He shows great concern about you and wouldn't want you to get hurt. That level of caring and concern comes from a great bond between you two."

"Yes, we talked here and there but that was only training me and for me to have him slack off. Nothing special in our conversations together." Robin bit her lips in frustration and rubbed her chin once more. "I'm going back to camp. Remember, don't tell Frederick that you saw me," was all Lissa said before heading back. Robin let out another sigh and leaned against the tree they were resting on. Fredrick, of course came back and noticed the prince's most trusted ally near by.

"Robin, have you seen Lissa?"

"N-no," the sweat dripping down her face as the great knight stared at her intensely.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, F-Frederick."

"Robin, if I find out that you lied to me then your morning training will be with me. And I do not tolerate any breaks." Somehow, the dark aura surrounding Frederick seemed a little sinister.

"A-alright! Lissa went back to camp just a few minutes after you came by." The knight just smiled in satisfaction as he made his way towards Lissa. Robin wiped her sweaty face and apologized to the princess. A shiver went down her back as the firm eyes of Frederick still lingered.  
"Gods, what does Lissa see in him?" Robin muttered to herself.

* * *

Somehow, Lissa avoided talking with people. Rather, nobody noticed her gone or coming back in. Back in her own tent. Peaceful and isolated from everything else. That's when she cried to herself. Everything just hurts. The pain of losing her sister and the pain of losing the only man she ever loved. Crying was just her only way of comfort at this point.

"Why couldn't it be me?" She sobbed. "Why do I love him so much?" The words sound like nonsense at this point. She should be happy that Frederick had somebody he loved. But, who was the woman that held the heart of the great knight? It couldn't be a villager since the only time he actually spent time there was with her. It couldn't be Robin. Everybody knows that Chrom and her have special feelings. It seemed like everybody had a lover besides her. But, it also means that there may be more women available to Frederick. Her Frederick. it seemed laughable to claim the knight like this but her greed couldn't be contained any longer. She loved him. She adored him. She yearned for him. Tears once again wadded in her eyes as it fell in a rather ugly way. Just like how she was right now. These ugly emotion confined inside her.

"Lissa?" a voice called outside her tent. She wasn't paying any attention so she casually went to see who it was. But after she answered it, her decision was immediately regretted. There before her was the great knight Frederick. Her heart wasn't ready to face him like this

"Go away!" the words escaping her throat. But he just stood there, not moving an inch.

"I won't go away until you hear me out milady."

"I never want to hear anything from you!" Lissa could feel her voice cracking as she turned her back towards him. it was painful. The guilt, sadness, and anger felt heavy against her chest.

"Milady!"

"Go away! Don't call me that ever again!"

"Please grant this selfish request of mine, milady. I really want you to hear me out. if I can no longer make you smile or be happy, then I shall completely vanish from your presence."

"Frederick…"

"If I cannot make you look at me, I shall never be in your life again." The tone of his voice was wavering. That hurt her even more. The cleric stepped inside her tent and left an opening for the other to come inside.

"I'll listen just this once. Then get out."

"Yes, milady."

Silence reigned down on them both as Lissa couldn't bear to face him. But, she was relieved that he had spoken first.

"Milady, I just want to clarify something. I had lied about having another woman in my heart."

"You lied to me?"

"I am afraid to admit, but it is true. No amount of forgiveness can erase the burden i have when these lies were sprouted from my lips." Her lips curved into a frown as she hesitantly turned around. He was there. He was looking at her with stern eyes. His face softened up as he approached her as arms wrapped around her small body frame once again. How he longed to have her in his arms once more.

"Frederick, I forgive you. I will always forgive you," her voice ending up as a mumble in his arms. Even though she spoke with a quiet voice, Frederick hear everything. No matter what else is happening around him, he would always hear his princess's voice.

"Milady, I need to tell you something. Something very important."

"What is it, Frederick?"

"Are you sure you want to know? This question may change your entire life." Lissa looked deeply into his eyes, taking note about the affection behind the strong gaze she loved so much. He was her knight; her only knight.

"I'm prepared for it." He took a moment to muster up the courage to finally get this off his chest.

"Milady, I can no longer contain these feelings I have for you. Our time spent together was the most precious memories in my life. My eyes have always looked after you, cared for you, and adored you with all my heart. This time, my selfishness shall prevail."

"Oh, Frederick," she gasped.

"I love you, Milady. I shall cherish and protect you for as long as my love shall last; forever." Right at that moment, Lissa broke down. She sobbed and held her knight close to her. He loved her. He only loved her.

"I love you so much as well, Frederick." Gods, how she wanted to say this directly to him. Just from hearing her reply, he jerked forward and pinned her down onto the ground. Despite the slight noise from outside, due to the other shepherds, their heart beats drummed around them in sync. How lovely Lissa looked with her blond locks free and her cheeks brightened with a certain red color. Frederick swallowed and leaned his head in closer.

"Milady I-"

"Lissa. At times like this, I want you to call me Lissa," she muttered, looking away as she pouted her lips.

"Ah, then Lissa…"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?' Judging from his beet red face, it wasn't easy to ask this question. Lissa only managed to giggle in return as her arms reached for his shoulders as she pressed her lips against his. His body weakened at little but stopped from leaning in closer as his armor would feel very uncomfortable against Lissa at this point. Their lips separated as she smiled.

"You don't need to ask at this point." The knight felt a wave of relief as he picked himself up and started to take off his armor. She looked at him with a curious look and looked at her own wired crinoline that poofed up her dress. She looked up at Frederick once more and saw him free from the metal that protected him and rushed over to her.

"Lissa...I have only one selfish request of mine right now. Will you hear me out?"

"Yes?" He leaned his lips against hers, gentle yet rough. Her lips were parted and his tongue made his way inside. It was sloppy and a messy kiss, but both of them knew it was their first time. Despite their inexperience, the heat was consuming the both of them as his hands lifted up her skirt and took off her crinoline. They both heard the metal slam onto the ground but they were both occupied with their heated kiss to pay any attention to it. Lissa wanted to be a little naughty, though fully embarrassed, and bit his bottom lip lightly. Frederick groaned and lifted her body up, walking towards her bed. With her legs dangling on the sides of his torso, the cleric decided to wrap it around him tightly. Since of their height different, continuing to kiss his princess was difficult therefore he began to give soft kisses on her neck. A whimper was released from her throat as Frederick felt the heat increase. It was unbearable. It was something that he couldn't conquer. That's when a certain tightness erupted from his pants as the knight placed her down onto the bed. Her legs wouldn't let him go as she rubbed on his sensitive area that.

"Lissa," he growled as he attacked her neck once more, nibbling on the skin. She called out his name through the unknown noises that were coming from her mouth. It was new to the both of them.

"Frederick, I feel funny."

"Funny? Are you okay? Where does it feel funny?" he asked, worried. Her face lit up with embarrassment as she turned her head away from his his and hesitantly moved his hand towards her lower region.

"It's been tingling for a while now. I don't know what to do." Lissa have the most innocent face on her as he captured her lips once more and tugged on her white tights; pulling it down and exposing her. A loud gasp filled their connect mouth as he paid no attention to it. "Frederick," she grunted as her hands found his shoulders. It was wet. She was wet. She was aroused. He was aroused. That could only mean one thing.

"Lissa, do you want to continue? I can't hold back any longer."

"I want to continue, but I'm scared," she whimpered.

"I'm scared as well,' the knight had confessed.

"Is this your first time?" Lissa asked, caressing his cheek. Her hand was grabbed as his lips kissed her palm. It was a gentle feeling that the young princess enjoyed. How could he be so strong out on the battlefield, yet gentle with her?

"I can already tell that this something we haven't experienced. If I'm going too fast, the we don't have to do anything." As the knight began to lift his body up, Lissa held him close to her.

"No. i want to be with you. I want to become yours," she confessed as tears rolled down her eyes. She didn't want him to leave her in fear that their relationship will be the same once he left. She didn't want that. She wanted to become his only special someone.

"Lissa, I love you," he whispered tenderly in her ear as he began to strip the clothes off from her body. The cold wind blew on her bare body as a shiver made her lips tremble. Frederick acted fast and wrapped the blanket around their bodies as he continued to try his best to please her.

"I love you, Frederick," her voice shaken from the cold. The words melted into his ear as his hands felt her breasts. She complained how small it was compared to the other shepherds, but the knight didn't care as his fingers touched the soft pink circle that harden. The princess's skin was fair and beautiful that Frederick feared to bruise it but the thought of marking her as his fueled the passion. Lissa was his. She was always his. It was foolish of him to not notice her feelings earlier. His thoughts were interrupted as Lissa tugged on his trousers, attempting to pull it down. A chuckle escaped his lips as he did it for her. Their bodies melted together.

"You're so beautiful," he managed to breathe as he attacked her chest. Sucking on her perked nipples, she squirmed below him and bit her fingers to soften the sounds coming from her ajar mouth. The only thing she could do was call out his name over and over again. The pleasure filled her completely as she tried hard to cover the warm liquid slipping from her legs. Frederick, of course, noticed her body language and brought his head up to capture her lips.

"Frederick, e-enough...I want you already." He chuckled once again and pressed his lips against her forehead. She was absolutely adorable. She pouted and smiled at him. "Please Frederick," her begging voice called out. A shiver rushed straight down his back and he captured her lips once more, deepening it as he positioned himself. Her body trembled and he knew she was scared. Yet, she still craved him as much as he craved her.

"Lissa, I love you so much." WIth those words being said, he pushed himself inside slowly. The warmth engulfed him completely and it took all his might to slow down his movements. The young princess was whimpering in pain as her nails dug into his skin. Frederick kissed the nape of her neck, distracting her from the pain.

"F-Frederick...it hurts," she hissed.

"Try to relax. Until you get used to it, please tell me. If it's too much then we can stop."

"..."

"Lissa?"

"No! I don't want to stop." The knight noticed a small stream of blood trickling down her legs. Almost instantly, regret filled his entire mind as he attempted to pull himself out but was stopped by a pair of legs wrapped around his waist.

"Don't you dare pull out, Frederick."

"B-But, there's blood-"

"Leave it, the pain is already gone now. Please move already," Lissa said, covering her embarrassed face. The guilt that was left in his body soon disappeared due to the princess's action. It was heart-warming. Lissa uncovered her face and saw the loving expression Frederick had held. Her heart was beating rapidly and the thought of being one with him eased her mind. They were making love. They were embracing. They were showing a form of love to each other. His hip backed away slowly but pushed back in a slight strong force that forced a moan to escape her throat. It was a weird and completely new feeling but somehow, it felt pleasurable. Their heat made her head feel fuzzy as she desperately called out her knight's name. That was all she could think about. The pleasure and Frederick. His pace was quicken and the both clung onto each other.

"Ah…t-too m-mu-AH-ch," she struggled to breath. She tightened her grasp around him and kissed him. The sounds of their love-making embarrassed her as he pounded into her. His sweet whispers of love made her feel like the happiness princess in the world. Frederick felt himself melt with her. He reached for her hand and entangled their fingers. They were going to be together forever. Frederick swore that to himself.

* * *

The early birds chirped loudly near Lissa's tent as she grumbled and yawned. She felt a pair of arms around her waist, preventing her from getting up. But escaping this embrace meant that she would have to face the cold wind against her bare body. They had mated. They had made love. Just from remembering the images of Frederick dominating her, a blush crept on her cheeks. Happiness flooded her body as she snuggled close to him. That's when he woke up and kissed her softly.

"Good morning. Are you feeling alright?" he asked in concern.

"Never better," she smiled as she escaped his arms and fetched for their clothes. Lissa looked back towards him and giggled softly.

"I love you," he called out. That line was like a love arrow through her heart.

"I love you also," she replied in a bright voice as she dressed herself. Frederick just stared at her with a wide grin on his face as he watched his lovely goddess dress herself. Within minutes, she had her normal appearance. The very Lissa everybody knew. He could tell that she was still hurting inside but it was wasn't going to stop her anymore.

"I'm going out first," she said but was stopped by a naked Frederick.

"You haven't noticed right?"

"Noticed what?" she questioned in a sweet voice. He smirked and grabbed her left hand and kissed the ring on her finger. The cleric gasped and tears started to form in her eyes. Tears of joy.

"I slipped it on when you fell asleep in my arms."

"Oh, Frederick," she smiled as her arms captured his body.

"Let's get married when peace returns to Ylisse."

"This is like a dream come true," she giggled.

"Hm?"

"It's every girl's dream to marry her first love."

"First love? Me?" She pouted and kissed him once more.

"I made it obvious SO many times."He gave her a dumbfounded look but she didn't care. As long as she had him in her life. They were to be married once Chrom brought peace to the land.

As they headed out together out of her tent, Robin and Chrom stood before them.

"EEEKKKKK!" Lissa shrieked in surprise. "How long have you two been standing there?"

"Milord?"

"Why, Lissa. I'm very delighted that you're feeling better," Robin said as she leaned in closer to Lissa. "I see you and Frederick cleared things up and proceeded further into your relationship," she whispered.

"R-Robin, how do you know that?"

"I actually came around last night to call you to dinner but heard some noises and decided to walk away."

"What?!"

The young princess glanced up at Frederick, a bit embarrassed that Robin heard a bit of their activity. But, nonetheless, she was happy to be his. And after two years when Chrom restored peace to Ylisse. The fateful encounter of their son Owain will soon bring her another joy in her life.

* * *

A/N: I kinda rushed the ending just a bit. Actually, FrederickXLissa is my favorite pairing in FE:A and was disappointed of their lack of stories together. So I made one. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes in this stories but I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, also excuse my lack of heat in the smut scene. I really wouldn't call it a smut scene, but a soft scene of love making. I'll try to write more stories involving those two.

/ (⁎˃ᆺ˂)＼


End file.
